


Ça Fait Mal

by Damkianna



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Français | French, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damkianna/pseuds/Damkianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'inquiète; je gère. <em>Don't worry; I got it.</em> Vid of both movies, B13 and B13:U; some violence, explicit lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ça Fait Mal

**Author's Note:**

> I adore both of these movies, and once I heard the song I couldn't resist the urge to vid it to something so apropos. :D (If French is not your strong suit, no worries, I have included the lyrics and translation. The translation was done by me and Google; I've tried to translate faithfully, but have sometimes erred on the side of brevity or essence rather than exactitude, and have asterisked out slurs. Also, I'm not Francophone, and slang is tough! Please let me know if you spot any mistakes, and I'll make corrections ASAP.)
> 
> Vid password is: faitmal.

* * *

Français | English

* * *

**Français**

Yeah, ma putain de banlieue sale a trop la cote  
On braque, on deale et tes petits trouvent ça à la mode  
Pour les potes j'ai toujours deux, trois tass' dans mon bolide  
Pour les jaloux, toujours deux, trois balles dans mon brolic  
Le casque, une bécane, négro, ça peut s'terminer là  
J'suis trop loin, j'suis sponsorisé par la NASA  
Toujours opé, dans la rue les keufs, les tass' me matent  
Négro, j'défonce, j'ai le flow coupé au bicarbonate  
Les jaloux parlent trop, voudront jamais s'taire  
Alors, c'est la chatte, de la chatte, à la chatte  
Dangereuse est ma banlieue, mais t'inquiète, je gère  
Dans le 7.8. on coule à force de manger des pierres  
Quand y'a embrouille les baltringues se chient dessus  
A Trappes, on a des guns, nique sa mère le jiu-jitsu  
Eh, on vous fuck, on vous fuck  
J'm'en bats les couilles, j'prends mon bif, bientôt j'me balade en Royal Air Force 

Ton meilleur pote t'a boucave - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Ils sont six, t'es dans la cave - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Quand les keufs te soulèvent - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Il t'en reste un peu sur les lèvres - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Nouvel album dans les bacs - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Il est lourd, il met des claques - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
T'es arrivant, j'suis libérable - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Le champagne est sur la table - ça fait mal, ça fait mal 

Ça fait mal a la tête chanmé, les zoulous prennent place  
Ma bite et mon gun sont astiqués par une putain d'tass'  
Du haut d'mon building, j'crache un molard sur le rap français  
Toujours pas tombé, ça fait une heure que j'ai craché, yeah  
On dit vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné  
Moi perso j'préfère être au tel ou avec un bon 95B  
J'suis dans son couloir, j'ai pris l'pouvoir sans l'vouloir  
Balance des putains d'lyrics d'album  
Te laisse des mixtapes comme pourboire, yeah  
Les muros d'Trappes, on su remonter la pente  
J'pose des putain d'tueries ces MC posent des mains courantes  
J'ai j'ai j'ai j'ai tout c'qui faut pour t'faire planer  
Ton corps est a Trappes, ton cerveau dans l'Nord-Pas de Calais  
Yeah, et monte les watts, monte les watts  
Putain, c'est dingue, ma bite est propre depuis qu'ta meufe sort en boite  
On peut glisser au V.I.P, demande à Jean-Roch  
Nique la France, nique les States  
Bientôt j'me barre en royal air Maroc 

Ton meilleur pote t'a boucave - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Ils sont six, t'es dans la cave - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Quand les keufs te soulèvent - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Il t'en reste un peu sur les lèvres - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Nouvel album dans les bacs - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Il est lourd, il met des claques - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
T'es arrivant, j'suis libérable - ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Le champagne est sur la table - ça fait mal, ça fait mal 

Dans une cage d'escalier on peut le faire  
On peut finir a l'hotel  
S'il y a plus d'place, sa mère  
Il reste ma banquette arrière 

Il reste ma banquette arrière  
Il reste ma banlieue ouest 

Dans une cage d'escalier on peut le faire  
On peut finir a l'hotel  
S'il y a plus d'place, sa mère  
Il reste ma banquette arrière 

Il reste ma banquette arrière  
Il reste ma banlieue ouest 

Ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
(quoi d'neuf, Fouiny, baby?)  
Ça ça ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
(ça fait mal, frère)  
T-R-A-deux-P-E-S  
Ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
Ça ça ça fait mal, ça fait mal  
(yeah, yeah, quoi d'neuf, Fouiny, baby?) 

* * *

**English**

Yeah, my ghetto wh***'s too popular  
We turn, we deal, and these kids think it's stylin'  
For the pals I've always got two, three b****es in my ride  
For the haters, always two, three bullets in my slide  
A helmet, a bike, n****, you get the idea  
I'm so high, I'm sponsored by NASA  
Always on, in the street the cops and b****es always watching  
N****, I'm stoned, my flow's cut with bicarbonate  
Haters talk too much, never want to shut up  
So there's pussy, some pussy, with some pussy  
My hood's dangerous, but don't worry, I got it  
In the 7.8, it pours like we eat rocks  
Soon as there's trouble, these losers shit their pants  
In Trappes, we got guns, fuck your fucking jiu-jitsu  
Yeah, we'll fuck you up, we'll fuck you up  
I give a fuck, I eat my beef, soon I'll be in the Royal Air Force 

Your best friend turns you in - it hurts, it hurts  
Six of them, they got you cornered - it hurts, it hurts  
When the cops pick you up - it hurts, it hurts  
There's still a little on your lips - it hurts, it hurts  
New album in the trash - it hurts, it hurts  
He's heavy, he likes to slap - it hurts, it hurts  
You're coming in, I'm nearly out - it hurts, it hurts  
The champagne is on the table - it hurts, it hurts 

It's a hell of a headache, these thugs trying to move up  
My dick and my gun are polished by a fucking b****  
From the top of my building, I spit a fat wad on French rap  
Still ain't fallen and it's been an hour since I spat it, yeah  
They say it's better to go alone than in bad company  
Me personally, I like it bad, or at least with decent tits  
I'm in his lane, I got the power without even trying  
A balance of fucking album lyrics  
Leaving you mixtapes for a tip, yeah  
The walls of Trappes, we know how to get back on our feet  
I got fucking murders, these MCs got incident reports  
I I I I got everything it takes to make you soar  
Your body's in Trappes, your head's in Nord-Pas de Calais  
Yeah, and turn it up, turn it up  
Fucker, this is crazy, my dick's been clean since your woman was in the club  
You can slip in with the VIPs, ask Jean-Roch  
Fuck France, fuck the States  
Soon I'll go into the Royal Air Force of Morocco 

Your best friend turns you in - it hurts, it hurts  
Six of them, they got you cornered - it hurts, it hurts  
When the cops pick you up - it hurts, it hurts  
There's still a little on your lips - it hurts, it hurts  
New album in the trash - it hurts, it hurts  
He's heavy, he likes to slap - it hurts, it hurts  
You're coming in, I'm nearly out - it hurts, it hurts  
The champagne is on the table - it hurts, it hurts 

We can do it in a stairwell  
Finish at the hotel  
If there's space, her mother, too  
There's always my back seat 

There's always my back seat  
There's always my west hood 

We can do it in a stairwell  
Finish at the hotel  
If there's space, her mother, too  
There's always my back seat 

There's always my back seat  
There's always my west hood 

It hurts, it hurts  
(What's new, Fouiny, baby?)  
It it it hurts, it hurts  
It hurts, brother  
T-R-A-double-P-E-S  
It hurts, it hurts  
It it it hurts, it hurts  
(Yeah, yeah, what's new, Fouiny, baby?) 

* * *

Back up to Français | English

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't see the embed, the vid's hosted [here at Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/48977211)! If you'd like to download a copy, the file's available [here at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?d7rv84470rdbw69).


End file.
